sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Radiant Dragon
Radiant dragons are simultaneously wonderful and terrible, awesome in their righteousness and fearsome in their dedication to destroying evil. A radiant dragon seems to shine with a heavenly glow, though it can douse this brightness as desired. If you can bear to look upon its grandeur, you can make out that its perfectly shaped scales glisten like molten white gold. Its proud, regal bearing is unmistakable, and its voice rings like heavenly thunder. Radiant dragons prefer lairs that allow plenty of sunlight, and often place gems and other bright valuables in places where they catch and refract the light, creating marvelous displays of color and radiance. To creatures that display nobility and justice, they are the staunchest of allies, offering succor and healing to any in need. But when faced by those who foster chaos or evil, a radiant dragon becomes a furious whirl of color and light, destroying all who oppose it. Radiant Dragons are native to the Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia and are ardent foes of anarchy and evil and help the Archons not only in protecting Celestia but also in their crusades against the fiends. They have a forgiving nature, despite their zeal for Law and Good, yet they vie Chromatic Dragons with suspicion and reserve for Shadow Dragons the intense and immediate hostility they reserve for full-blooded fiends. Please note that the natural alignment of a Radiant Dragon is Lawful Good. Radiant Dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +4 Strength, +2 Wisdom. Dragon Breath, Force: In their natural form Radiant Dragons can breathe a line of concussive force that deals 1d4 magical damage and 1d4 bludgeoning damage per character level. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes, it cannot breathe again for the next 60 seconds. Dragon Breath, Light: In their natural form Radiant Dragons can breathe a cone of blinding radiance. If a creature is caught in the area it suffers 1d6 Divine damage and can attempt a fortitude save or be blinded for the next 1d4+5 rounds. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. If an undead creature is caught in this cone of radiance, the cone deals 1d6 divine damage per character level. Once a dragon breathes light, it cannot breathe again for the next 40 seconds. Draconic Immunity: Radiant Dragons have immunity to light spells (Sunbeam, Sunburst, Prismatic Spray, Searing Light, etc.), blindness, sleep and paralysis. Radiant Presence: A Radiant Dragon can choose to emit (or suppress) a strong golden light with a 20 foot radius that dispels any 'darkness' area of effect it comes into contact with. Alternate Form, Humanoid: Once per day a Dragon can assume the form of a specific small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldnt. He may only choose one appearance to change into, which is then set forever. A Dragon can remain in his humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. A Radiant Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class]. Category:Races